Greengrass Gladiators
by NightFuryFanfic
Summary: Voldemorts is gone harry is no longer bound by a prophecy and the wizarding world is safe will one quidditch match change what he wants to do in life? starting edit to make it better then continuing. rewrite in progress
1. The match

hello, reader NFF here this story is going through an edit the current chapter will just be fixed to the best of my ability then I will flesh the story out with new chapters.

Greengrass Gladiators

introduction

harry potter/Daphne Greengrass pairing

the title to this is Greengrass gladiators because that's the professional team Harry will play for. in this harry will easily be on par with Victor Crum as a seeker so that gives you a sense of how good he is anyway on with the show.

The dimly lit candles filled the great hall casting somber shadows everywhere. Dumbledores loud voice echoed through the hall silencing everyone and cutting through the thickness of grief and loss. "Attention, attention everyone now this day is filled with great pain at the loss of a boy who had true spirit and courage to the bitter end. But let's not forget today also spells the day that hope and freedom has been restored to the wizarding world, as Lord Voldemort will never return so lets celebrate today in honor and memory of Cedric Diggory but also the demise of the worlds darkest of threats and the freedom of a boy no longer held by any expectations." The room filled with applause and cheers of agreement until steadily dying down. "Now in light of these events, a Quidditch match will be held in honor of today's misfortunes and celebrations. The teams will be Gryffindor and Hufflepuff in memory of Cedric Diggory, but for now, have a good night and be ready for tommorows game".

The stadium filled with cheers as the two teams lined up, Oliver wood shuck hands with Cho Chang (who was given the right to fight for Cedric) and the game began. At a rapid pace, as soon as the Quaffle was released, Harry dived right between the Hufflepuff chasers causing them to break up and then Katie Bell swooped in to snatch up the quaffle before Harry rocketed back up into in the sky to begin his search for the snitch with Cho close on his tail. Katie Bell shot through the disorganized Hufflepuff chaser with no opposition, thanks to Harrys first dive. She sped straight towards Hufflepuffs hoops and shot the ball with pinpoint accuracy through the middle hoop giving the Hufflepuff keeper no time to react, and with that, the Hufflepuff team reorganized themselves and grabbed the quaffle shooting off back towards the Gryffindor goals. Fred and George noticing the incoming Hufflepuff chasers smashed a Bluger towards them hoping to break up the trio of chasers, but to no effect as they easily dodged the bludger and made there shot towards the hoops. It was easily knocked aside by Oliver Wood, which was then grabbed by Angelina Johnson who passed it to Alicia Spinnet who shot up the pitch and scored leaving the score 20 to 0 to Griffindor. Meanwhile, Harry was zipping around the pitch searching for the snitch, with Cho mirroring his actions. Harry realizing this decided to throw himself in a Wronski feint causing Cho quickly to follow without hesitation, Harry pulled out of his dive and shot back up into the sky leaving Cho to pull up too late and slam in the ground. Making the crowd go wild at the professional Quidditch moves being pulled off by Harry. Whilst Cho recovered and shakily clambered back onto her broom, the game continued to keep its pace with Gryffindor dominating the score bored 60 to 0, as Oliver kept every shot from the Hufflepuff chasers from going in. The game then quickly came to an end with the final showdown between Harry and Cho Chang with Harry doing a sloth grip roll past a bludger and shooting right past Cho due to his better technique he then quickly and swiftly snatched the snitch out of the air giving a decisive victory to Griffindor 210 points to 60.


	2. Proffesional contract

Half an hour later the great hall filled with chatter and cheers as the two teams entered, after their showers. They all settled down as the teams sat down and they all waited patiently for the headmaster's speech. "Well let's start out by saying what a wonderful and well-played game that was. I'm sure we all thoroughly enjoyed it and an extra well done to Gryffindor for the terrific victory. Now I'm sure we're all hungry so I'll let you feast, but before we begin Oliver Wood and Harry Potter my office after your done eating, but for now enjoy your meals." The feast was a lively and joyful atmosphere, due to the hype of the game and because it was the end of the term. But not long after everyone was departing ways to go pack their trunks for the trip home as Oliver and Harry made there way to Dumbledore's office.

Oliver and Harry walked through the halls of the castle towards the headmaster's office with anxious steps, "So what do you think we've been asked to the headmaster's office for," muttered Oliver. "I don't know but probably nothing good, knowing my luck," replied Harry. They stopped suddenly in front of the golden griffin and Harry mumbled sherbet lemon and the great Griffin started to ascend with stairs being pulled up from the floor. Harry and Oliver both jumped on and let it ride them up to the top. They both stepped in front of an old wooden door and knocked, "Come on in my dear boys" shouted Dumbledore and the door swung open. "Now you boys are probably nervous on why I called you here, so let's get rid of that and begin with this isn't for anything bad. Actually something rather good, now the other gentlemen in the room is lord Greengrass and he has started a new quidditch club called the Greengrass Gladiators and he saw you both in action today along with memories from me and his daughter on your other matches and has decided he wants to offer you a position in his new professional team. Now I will let you discuss and work out details on what you want to do."

Both Oliver and Harry followed lord Greengrass inside a small room off shooting from Dumbledores office. There were a table and 3 chairs and they all sat down lord Greengrass in front of them. "Now boys I've seen you on the pitch today and some memories of your other games and you both definitely have the skill, and I think you both will make very good players, if not close to the best once going through some harsh training and drills. Now your starting salaries for my team would be 1000 Galleons for Wood and 1100 Galleons for Harry with bonuses for saves and catching the snitch, now I'm still gathering the rest of the team and hope to be in play when this season begins, any questions?" "Yeah I've got one, how will this workaround school?" said Harry "Now, Harry, I won't lie you will miss some lessons, but I will do my best to work training around most of your lessons and Dumbledore is allowing you to use his Floo to get to my training grounds and Greengrass manner. Does this answer your question" replied Lord Greengrass. "absolutely"Harry replied excitement beginning to ebb into his voice"Okay boys if your in please sign here, here and here" said Lord Greengrass whilst handing over a contract to both Harry and Oliver who both determinedly signed it both realizing this is what they want to do in life, play Quidditch and feel the freedom of the sky whilst being in a family that is a team. "Now that's out the way you boys will be staying at Greengrass Manor to train throughout the summer. I will pick you up off the train with both my daughters so I will see you tomorrow evening," and with that the discussion was over with both Oliver and Harry returning the Gryffindor common rooms to pack with a bounce in there step and a wide smile on there face, whilst Lord Greengrass Flooed back to his manor.


	3. Greengrass Manour

Everyone boarded the scarlet steam train called the Hogwarts Express the next morning, Harry decided to sit with Oliver so they could discuss further, an both meet up with Lord Greengrass. Fred and George also joined them and congratulated them on making a professional team "Well done guys, I bet its like a dream come true" said the twins simultaneously "Yea well I think I can speak for both me and wood in that it hasn't settled in properly and we're both very excited" said Harry "I concur with that statement" replied Oliver. The train ride continued with idle chatter about quidditch and other mundane subjects. As the green hills and forest rolled by until they pulled into the grand platform of 9 and 3/4, everyone began to clamber off the train and run to there families Oliver and Harry both said their goodbye to Fred and George "Bye Fred and George, please say bye to Ron and all of you have a good summer and I'll see you all next year"said Harry "yea goodbye guys I hope to see you around" Oliver also said "Yea no problem Harry, Oliver enjoy your training and have a good summer. We'll see if you can come to the burrow at some point," and with that Fred and George left and Harry and Oliver moved to one side waiting to be picked up.

A few minutes later they saw Lord Greengrass walking towards them with tall blond women who was his wife and to young blond girls Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. "Alright, boys let's get going. You ever traveled by side Apparation before?" Said lord Greengrass "Yes sir" both Harry and Oliver replied and with a small chuckle Lord Greengrass grabbed the two boys and with a sharp crack they were gone. They arrived in front of a stunning mansion that was completely magical and breathtaking. It was huge almost castle like in its appearance, surrounded by rolling fields with a few grazing horses, off to the left of the mansion was what appeared to be a beautiful garden with fountains and all different plants in all shades and colors. On the right of the castle there was a magnificent quidditch pitch and training grounds the pitch looked like the Hogwarts pitch just bigger but with extra equipment."Alright boys close your mouths you don't want to catch flies" said Lord Greengrass at the two gawking boys causing the whole family to chuckle. They started moving towards the mansion and entered through two grand doors intricately decorated with vines and birds. "Alright I'll show you to your rooms and then I'll give you a tour of the rooms your allowed in, inside the manor and then I'll show you the training ground and other quidditch facilities.

Harry and Oliver both had two large guest rooms next to each other, both comfortably decorated but sparse enough to be a guest room they dropped there luggage and met Lord Greengrass in the. "Ok boys follow me," he then led them into a grand dining room and through into a large living room and then took them upstairs to the library, which was much larger than Hogwarts library. He then showed them to his office "Ok boys there all the places you're allowed to go in the manor. Both for privacy reasons and the fact that I don't know you properly yet, now you have full access to the outside except for my wife's garden is that clear?" "Yes sir" both boys replied. "Good then let's go I'll show you the place you are itching to see and mostly will be throughout your stay," said Lord Greengrass.

They were then both led outside the mansion and down a beautiful stone path that led straight into a small building that branched off into other bigger buildings "Now boys the door straight in front of you leads into a sitting room for you and your team to rest, hang out and get know each other. The door on your right leads into your changing room, showers and storage room for equipment, which we will go over tomorrow and finally the door on your left leads you into a hallway that has another door on your left, which goes into an office. But if you continue straight forward it takes you onto the pitch and obstacle course track. The only other place you need to know about is the gym, which is built underneath the pitch which I'll take you to tomorrow as I go over your schedules and everything else. Now I'll let you guys go explore and I'll come to get you in an hour for dinner then it's off to bed for the both of you as you've got a busy day tomorrow."

Harry and Oliver decided to take a slow wander around the pitch as they discussed their new step in life "So Oliver what you thinking so far" said Harry "Well Harry I'm looking forward to this, the place looks gorgeous and Lord Greengrass seems nice. I hope the rest of his family is I'm a bit nervous to see who will end up on the team but the facilities look good so I think this will be a blast why what are you thinking?" "Oh well i think this will be great but im still a little worried I'll disappoint and they won't want me on the team" replied Harry "Stop it Harry your an amazing seeker and with a little training maybe even as good as Krum, stop thinking so little of yourself" shouted Oliver "A little training" smirked Harry "Ok maybe a lot" Oliver replied seriously and then they both burst out laughing. They made idle chatter as they explored the rest of the grounds until Lord Greengrass collected them for dinner


	4. Start of training

Oliver and Harry both woke up early, both getting out of bed taking a quick shower, getting dressed and walking downstairs to the dining room. "Morning Harry" said Oliver sleepily "Morning Oliver" Harry replied happily, they both sat down at the dining room table and a house elf popped in, "Morning sirs, Lord Greengrass wished for me to inform you that he would like to see you down at the pitch after breakfast, my other task is to ask you what you want for breakfast?" "Errrr I'll just take a coffee" grumbled Oliver "I'll just have a slice of toast" 5 minutes later after they both had finished up they both made their way down to the training facilities to meet Lord Greengrass.

"Morning boys today I'll give you your schedules but first go into the changing rooms and go to the locker with your number on it and get ready. Potter your number 7, Wood your number 1, now get to it." Both Oliver and Harry scrambled to the locker room Harry pulled on his black silver and green robes with the number 7 on (think Gryffindor quidditch uniform in half blood prince but the main colors silver the legs and arm material is black and all highlights and number is green instead of gold)he then pulled on his shin guards and arm guards which where made of a dark black leather before finally putting his black boots and gloves on, Oliver wood exactly the same just with extra chest and shoulder protection in a black leather. They both then walked back in the sitting room of the quidditch pitch "Now boys here you go if you break them in practice they come out your wages if you break them in a match I'll buy you a new one" said Lord Greengrass sternly, handing over two brand new firebolt mk2, that where a shiny grey with silver metal feet rests and glossy black tail twigs. "Now this boys is what the new professional teams are using and it is slightly faster and more maneuverable than the mk1 firebolt, now time for some practice".

Both boys walked onto the quidditch pitch mounted their brooms and shot off into the air with practiced ease "Right now boys just do a few warm-up laps around the pitch" shouted Lord Greengrass, using a magically amplified voice. Both Harry and Oliver started shooting in circles around the pitch slowly getting faster and faster to get themselves warmed up. They eased in after 5 minutes of flying warm-up circles Lord Greengrass told them to loosen up a bit and do some maneuvers. Harry shot himself into a spin and then into a sharp dive before forcefully pulling up missing the ground by inches before shooting back up and ducking and weaving between the posts. Meanwhile, Oliver pulled himself in a steep ascent before going into a dive but pulling up to duck and weave between the stands, they both continued to do more daring maneuvers until Lord Greengrass called them back down. "Ok boys off too the obstacle course" Oliver and harry both moved to the front of the course "Now, boys, I'm going to time you, your job is to make through all the hoops and miss the obstacles Potter your first" "Yes sir" replied Harry before quickly mounting his broom, kicking off and shooting through the starting ring before going into a steep climb to make it to the second ring, then going back into a steep dive and throwing himself between two horizontal wooden beams. He then sloth gripped rolled into the next hoop and skimmed past another pillar before going into a field of post that he had to weave between until finally going into a fast ascent into the final hoop. "Well done Harry that took 11 seconds we need to cut that down a bit but well get there, Wood your up" Wood did the same thing, unfortunately, catching his foot on one of the wooden pillars reducing his speed so it took him 16 seconds to complete the course. "Not bad Wood for a keeper but there's still improvements to be made now you two down to the gym for 2 hours Wood you need to buff yourself up a bit and work on endurance, for now, Potter you need to work on your endurance and flexibility, we'll work on your strength later but since its not as important for a seeker we will do that at a later date" said Lord Greengrass.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Oliver both were sweating profusely from exertion from 2 hours in the gym. They both crawled there way to the showers and relaxed their aching muscles in the warm water then getting changed back into some clean casual clothes. They trudged their way up to the manour to get some lunch they sat down at the dining room table making idle chatter whilst eating their sandwiches when Daphne Greengrass walked in and sat down, and with a soft crack a house elf popped in and delivered her a sandwich too, which she slowy ate, whilst reading a book. Both Oliver and Harry stared perplexed at the young women as she hadn't even acknowledged them or there existants. Harry and Oliver then decided to quickly finish there sandwiches so they could go get their schedules off Lord Greengrass.

Harry knocked on Lord Greengrasses office door "Come on in boys we've got some stuff to discuss" said Lord Greengrass, whilst Oliver and Harry sat down in front of his desk "First off here is your schedules"

8:00am wake up

8:30am dressed and on the pitch in full uniform

8:30am to 10:00am warm up and obstacle course

10:00am to 11:00am tactics training

11:00am to 2:00pm designated training seeker/keeper/chaser/beater short rest for snack

2:00pm till 4:00pm mock quidditch match

4:00pm till 6:00pm gym

remaining time free and dinner

sleep by 9:00pm

"The other thing i need to tell you boys is i have found your chasers, they will be here tommorow and i'll let them introduce themselves, now i dont care what you do for the rest of the day just stick to your schedule. From here on out and training will lighten off when your back at school."

For the rest of the day both Harry and Oliver went to further explore the grounds whilst also talking about quidditch tactics, players and other sorts of quidditch nonsense. They both returned for dinner and sat down at the table and enjoyed there sunday dinner, before popping off to bed as fatigue pulled on there limbs. Harry was sat lieing awake thinking about how everything has been going up hill in life, and when its going to come crashing down. When there was a sharp tap on the window he noticed there a large grey owl. Harry clambered out of bed and made his way to the window and gently slide it open to allow the owl to hop in, it was holding 3 letters grabbing the letters Harry sat down on his bed and opened the first one, it was from the twins.

Dear Harry

We've had a great start to this summer how's your's been so far,mum says you can come around near the end of summer.

from Fred and George

The next letter was from Hermione

Dear Harry

Where were you on the train me and ron could not find you i heard that your going proffesional with quidditch, good luck but i'm sure you'll do fine you have a talent.

Wishing you the best Hermione

And the last one was from Molly Weasely

Dear Harry

I'm not sure going proffesional is your best career option, after all it only last so long but me and Arthur are in credibly proud. And of course dear you can come around the last week of summer.

Love from Molly Weasely

And with a soft smile harry got back into bed.


	6. Chasers

Both Harry and Oliver got out of bed and did there usual routine before comming down the stairs for breakfast, when they entered they noticed a boy and two girls sat talking to Lord Greengrass whilst eating there breakfasts. "Harry, Oliver i want you to meet the chasers for the team this is Jerome Cable he said pointing to a tall black haired boy at the end of the table and this is Alice Tresk and Emily Davidson he said pointing to fairly tall, blond haired girls" "Hey" replied Harry and Oliver "Now boys i gave them the tour and there rooms are next to yours, so all of you down to the pitch and get following your scedules" said Lord Greengrass in a stern commanding voice, which caused all five of them to jump up and start making there way down to the quidditch pitch. It didn't take them long to make it into the training rooms and get into there kit, Harry with number 7, Oliver with number 1, Alice number 3, Jerome number 9 and Emily number 4. After getting there kits on they made there way onto the pitch and started there warm up laps around the field before going into a series of manouveres and dives, they then moved on to the obstacle course Harry got 10 seconds,Oliver got 15 both Jerome and Alice got 12 seconds and Emily got 13 seconds, they then moved on to individual training.

The chaser began an activite of flying around whilst perfecting there passes and shooting at Oliver, whos job was to try and block as many shots as possible. Meanwhile, Harry set up a magical tennis ball launcher that shot tennis balls in all directions and heights and Harry's job was to catch as many as possible. After an hour of doing these activities they switched up what they are doing, both Harry and the chaser decided to work on there bludger dodging, whilst Oliver decided to try and shear some time of his obstacle course run. They then decided to head to their sitting room and get to know each other. After an hour of discussion on likes and dislikes Harry found out they all had just left school, exept for him and where offered the place after being seen by Lord Greengrass playing in there end of year games. After a while Lord Greengrass stepped into the room "what the hell you lot doing shoudn't you be in the gym and not lounging around" shouted Lord Greengrass "with all do respect sir we were getting to know each other, after all team cohesion is very important" replied Jerome trying to settle the situation "I'll let you off this time and Jerome you've just proved that i have made the right choice for team captain standing up for your team well done."

"Now what i've actually come to discuss is our overall game style. I want the Greengrass Gladiators to be an agressive team and i've got you all here for that. Harry i know your an agressive seeker you actively look for the snitch and pull of many daring moves to get it with no fear. Jerome, Alice and Emily i've chose you because your very fast agressive chasers, willing to get into scraps to get the ball not to mention your all very acurate especially you Alice. And now finaly Oliver your not very agressive but a keeper doens't have to be, i've chose you for your level head and your focus your eye never leaves that quaffle when playing and you have very quick reflexes" said Lord Greengrass in a proud voice. "Now it's dinner time all of you so go get a shower and get back up to the manour, and then off to bed for not completing your training and i expect better tommorow."


	7. Fred George

A couple of days later the whole team was on the pitch getting ready to go to the obstacle course when Lord Greengrass walked in with ginger head boys following, "Fred, George" both Harry and Oliver said in confusion. "That's us mates" said Fred and George. Lord Greengrass interupted "These two are going to be your beaters for this season, i watched them play and i've see they will be excellent for this team. Acccurate with their hits and very protective of there team, unfortunately they will only be here for this season as they are just going to be this teams beaters until they have the money to open up their joke shop" a series of cheers went round at their now complete team until Lord Greengrass cut them off "Now you boys and girls best start dodging these bludger because these boys are testing their accuracy and you're testing your dodging capabilities, so you best get flying." And with that, for next hour Fred and George smacked bludgers at the team until only Harry was left flying, due to his natural seeker reflexes and overall skill on a broom. They all crawled back to the to there changing rooms Fred and George with a gleeful smile on there face as they watched their battered and bruised team mates take healing potions and pep-me-up potions before getting in the shower. They all made there way back into their sitting rooms and they all listened to the twins exploits over the summer so far. "So anyway we made our brother completly bold and grow elephant ears and a trunk" said Fred and George causing the whole team burst into fits of laughter "And then we charmed his broom to kick him off every 5 minutes and he ended up in a pile of hourse manure," which caused another round of laughter, this continued well into the later hours of the eveining the whole team telling jokes and stories until they were called up for dinner. They continued to laugh and joke at the dinning room table and even managed to get the Greengrass family to crack up with laughter even Daphne, who was known as the ice queen, which came at a suprise for both Harry and Oliver "Alright boys, girls off to bed you've got another busy training session tommorow and i expect you to all actually start working on your stamina" declared Lord Greengrass which caused the whole table to grumble and reluctently leave and go to there rooms for a night of rest.

The next day everyone was up bright and early already back at the quidditch grounds doing there usual warm ups and practicing on the obstacle course, all trying to desperately shear time of their best scores all except for Harry, who was up in the library knowing full well he needed to keep up on his studies, as he had his owls this year. He decided to do an hour before going out to join his team mates, he was paticulary struggling with understanding why wards did what and why different combinations created different effects. That is until Daphne decided to take pity on him and come over and explain it, Harry had a very good time to the point he spent almost a full 2 hours before suddenly jumped up "Sorry Daphne i got to go to training i really enjoyed your company bye" said Harry with a really red face realising what he had said and he rushed down to the pitch without looking back, leaving a very confused Daphne behind. Down at the quidditch pitch "Where you been Harry i thought you were only going to be gone an hour" said Oliver "Lost track of time" "Well get up there and get some warm ups in" butted in Jerome the team captin.

The rest of the summer flew by very similar, lots and lots of practice which made quite the change in all of them especially Harry who had grew a few inches taller and put on quite a bit of muscle. He was currently bording the train for another year of Hogwarts he was joined by both Fred, George, Ron and Hermione, Hermione kept asking over and over again about all the different training they did this summer and how were the Greengrass family and there manour, whilst Ron just sat there with a deep frown on his face until Harry asked what his problem was "What's wrong mate" You" replied Ron with venom in his voice "What have i done" asked a very shocked Harry "You just get everything you want famous Harry Potter destroyer of the dark lord, savior to the wizarding world and now your all high and mighty being a professional seeker" snarled Ron "Hey i didnt ask for half this stuff and i've worked my ase of this summer so stop being a jealous prat" "Whatever" mumbled Ron before he stormed out of the compartment, the rest of the train ride went by rather quickly, after they got past the awkward atmosphere that Ron had created and Harry was looking forward to another year at Hogwarts."


	8. First day back

Harry, Fred, George, and Hermione got off the train and made their way to the carriages, they sat down and the carriages started the leisurely pace up towards the castle. The journey didn't take to long but it was long enough to finish catching up on their summers they made their way into the great hall and sat down waiting for the first years sorting ceremony to begin, and Dumbledore's speech to begin. The speech took far to long in the student's opinion especially with the frog-faced ministry women interrupting but finally, they got their meals which everyone happily dug into.

When everyone was finished Dumbledore wished them a good night and everyone made their way to there dorms, except Harry who decided to grab his broom and invisibility cloak and make his way down to the pitch. It didn't take him long only having to dodge one or two teachers but he made it without issue. He began by flying lazy circles around the pitch just trying to clear his head with the nighttime air and solitude, after a while he began ascending into the clouds and flying around Hogwarts without a care in the world shooting past windows, flying through arches and weaving between the castle's towers until finally, he made it back to the Quidditch pitch, where he decided to call it a night, so he grabbed his cloak and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room and heading up to the boys dormitory before throwing himself onto his bed and drifting off into an uneventful sleep.

The next day he woke up bright early and made his way down to the great hall for some breakfast "You came in late last night where were you?" asked Ron in a cold voice "None of your business" "Whatever your probably just practicing for your future interviews I suspect", having enough Harry decided to leave and make his way to his first lesson of potions "Oh this will be great" mumbled Harry sarcastically. Harry arrived at the classroom and took a seat waiting for his fellow classmates to arrive, which took around 5 minutes. Then next thing you know Professor Snape storms in cloak billowing behind him "Instructions are on the board, I expect you can all follow instructions" snared snape fixing everyone a stern glare lingering on Harry for maybe a moment longer than the rest. The class started off without incident that was until Ron's potion exploded sending potion and cauldron everywhere "Mr Weasely that will be a week's worth of detention for your stupidity and disregard for instructions" shouted Snape glaring harshly at Ron "As for the rest of you I've never had such an incompetent class, now all of you get out" and quickly as possible everyone scrambled to get out of the classroom, luckily for Harry the rest of the day came without incident, that was until defence against the dark arts where the frog-faced women called Umbridge gave Harry a weeks worth detention over accidentally spilling ink on his parchment, fortunately for Harry he had nothing but Quidditch tomorrow as Lord Greengrass was asking him back so he could meet and train with the reserve squad. And with that he climbed into bed and slipped into a peaceful slumber, quidditch being the last thing on his mind.


	9. Reserve team

The following day Harry was up bright and early, he got dressed into some casual clothes before grabbing the port key Lord Greengrass gave him and saying activate. In a quick flash he was back in front of Greengrass manor, where Lord Greengrass was ready to greet him "Ah Harry my boy you're here, well let's get going down to the pitch so I can introduce your new teammates who will be acting as your reserves" "Right lets get going then" said Harry as he started his walk down to the Quidditch pitch. They arrived 5 minutes later and walked into the sitting room wich was already occupied by 7 players "Right you know Katie Bell, this is Téa Castle and this is Mathew Jefferson who is your reserve chasers. On the otherside of the room we have your reserve beaters John Craice and Jordan Craice the reserve keeper is Ashely Jones and finnaly but not least your replacment the reserve seeker Hadrian Hunter" said Lord Greengrass with a warm smile on his face "Now introductions are out of the way everyone to the pitch, Harry get a changed and joined them" and with that the team rushed to the picth, whilst Harry rushed into the changing room and got into his quidditch robes. He then stormed onto the pitch and shot up into the air "Now everyone's here and accounted for it will be reserve players vs the main team begin" and with that said Lord Greengrass let the snitch and bludgers go and launched the quaffle into the air. The game began. Katie bell grabbed the quaffle but was quickly taken care of by Jerome who shot passed both Téa Castle and Mathew Jefferson, he then passed the quaffle over to Alice Tresk who shot towards the hoopes and launched the ball through the right hoop gaining them 10 points. The game continued at a ferocious pace for the next few minutes with neither side managing to get passed each other due to there near identical training and overall skill. Until suddenly a bludger came hurtling towards Oliver Wood, who didn't see it comming due to having his eyes on the enemy chasers, it slammed straight into his chest throwing him from his broom and to the floor leaving the goals open. After this disaster the game became very one-sided, due to the fact one slip up in defense from the chaser and beaters the reserve team had an open shot at the goal, the game continued like this for a while with the score being 60 to 20 to the reserve team. Meanwhile Harry seeing the desperate situation his team was in decided to try an end this game quickly when suddenly a smirk grew on his face watching as Katie Bell shot towards his teams undefended hoops, he bought himself into a dive shooting past everyone and just as Katie Bell threw the ball at the undefended hoops Harry shot past and intercepted before rocketing back down the pitch and throwing it to Jerome to continue down to the enemy teams hoops. Then with sudden alarm Harry saw the other teams seeker Hadrian Hunter shoot towards the ground and with determination Harry shot after him sloth grip rolling past a bludger. Harry was right on Hadrians tail when the snitch took a sharp right throwing Hardrian Hunter off and allowing Harry to get in front grasping for the snitch Harry willed everything he could out of his broom not noticing the incomming wall, clutching his hands around the snitch Harry eyes widend in alarm as the incoming wall got closer and closer. He pulled up on the broom with everything he had closing his eyes and hoping to god he missed it when he didn't feel anything happen. He opened one eye and then the other realising he was safe and gracefully skimming inches of the wall, he whooped in joy before pulling himself back to the ground. His team cheered at him for gaining them the victory when everything was cut off by a very angry voice "Potter, what the hell where you thinking this was a practice a crash like that would have killed you constant vigilance is key. The same goes for you Wood now everyone back to the changing room and reflect on that match" shouted Greengrass in more fear than anger.


End file.
